Superfamily – Coming Out of the Closet
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Tony Stark had adopted a nine year old Peter Parker a little over 10 years ago. He also started dating Steve Rogers not long after, but Peter doesn't know that... yet.


"Don't worry Tony, it'll go fine." Steve assured as he half led and half dragged his lover down the hall.

"How do you know?" The inventor grumbled, expressing his embarrassment and worry through snide remarks and a prickly attitude. He again attempted to twist his wrist to get out of the olders iron grip to no avail.

"Because Peter's an amazing kid, and we raised him to be an open minded, kind person."

"We? May I remind you that your not legally his father, I am."

"Maybe according to the government but everyone else knows I pretty much am. I've been involved in his life since you got him when he was nine."

"So has all of the team."

"True, but have they all been to every important moment. Every birthday, every school event, every holiday in general, _and_ a couple family vacations." Tony open his mouth, prepared to say something but soon after shut it, knowing there wasn't a really good response because it was true. Aside from the legal documents and actually living with them, though he did spend the occasional night, Steve was pretty much the second parent to Peter.

"Besides, we've been together, romantically, for 11 out of the 21 years of his life.

"Well he doesn't know that."

"But he will."

"Why? We've been happy together so far haven't we?" This made Steve stop and turn to the younger, giving him that expression that made Tony regret grab at his guilt strings.

"Of course, don't think for a second that I haven't cherished every day I'm with you, and Peter." The blond said as he used both hands to cup the youngers cheeks. "I just..., call me selfish but I want to be able to hold you without the fear of Peter walking in on us. I don't want to have to pull you into a private room just so I can kiss you goodby, or at all. I want to be able to sleep over and not be confined to a spare bedroom all by myself when I know you're a few feet away. I want to actually _BE_ with you, no restraints." Tony couldn't look at his lovers almost heartbroken expression any farther and let his gaze fall to the floor out of guilt.

"I know, I'm sorry." The inventor apologized while taking his lovers hands from his face and intertwined their fingers. "It's just, he was so young, still trying to get over his parents death. Then he had to deal with puberty, then Spider-man. His life has just always been so hectic, I didn't want to throw his new dad being gay at him too."

"I know, your always worried about him. But he's a man now, he will understand. Now come on, you can do this." Steve encouraged, giving Tony a quick but gentle kiss. The inventor sighed into it before letting himself be dragged to his sons room. "I'll be right out hear." Steve said after one last peck to his boyfriends cheek. Tony gave one more pleading glance towards the super soldier and, after receiving a reassuring smile, gave his sons door a knock.

Silence suddenly fell over the scene for a long moment.

"Dad?" Peter called through the door.

"Ya, it's me."

"What are you doing here, I though you where going to be out all morning?"

"I was but..." He had hoped that he could distract Steve for the morning then run off to meetings in the afternoon, in turn postponing this chat from happening. That plan didn't come into fruition however as he was dating Captain America, one of the worlds most driving and passionate men, a gift and curse in its own times. "Look can I just come in? I have to talk to you about something."

"Right now?" Peter asked, making Tony turn to Steve with the same question in his expression. The blond only nodded, to the youngers disappointment.

"Yes."

"Oh, uuuuuuum, can you gave me a minute?" Before the billionaire could answer, there was a flurry of hushed noises.

"Peter?"

"Just a second!" Peter repeated as the moments got louder and more rapid. Tony began to grow more concerned but held his ground, until there was a sudden crash of shattering glass and curses.

"Peter!" Tony flung the door open just as the brunette slammed his closet door shut.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" The younger shouted quickly, stopping Steve from charging in after his lover, parental instincts kicking in.

"Jesus Peter." Tony groaned back less in anger and more in panicked concern. "Don't scare me like that. What happened?" He asked, scanning the room and soon spouting a broken plate and bits of food scattered around it. "Hey." Tony said, pointing a finger at the mess. "I thought we had a deal, no food in my lab, no food in your room." Peter gazed down at the shattered plate and sighed.

"Shoot, guess I'm caught, sorry." He apologized with a somewhat forced smile.

"It's alright, this time. You start picking up the pieces, I'll go get th-" Tony was about half way out the door before he was met with his lovers stern glare. Steve watched him with a piercing stare, a brow raised as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Actually," Tony turned back round, halting his son who had already began to pick up the larger chunks of food and depositing them in the nearby garbage can. "I need to talk to you first."

"Okaaay...?" Peter slowly stood, quickly feeling his fathers unease in the situation.

There was a long pause of the brunette watching his parent while the olders eyes wandered, gazing shifting from this to that as he tried to think of the best way to approach this.

"So... I, uh... like to believe that you have been raised to be a welcoming, open minded man. So things like homosexuality, or something like that, was and will never be looked at as a bad thing, just a part of someone. They should be treated and loved the same way as before you find out." Tony finally looked at his son who wore an expression akin to horror, making the older mentally curl inward out of fear and slight hurt. "You know that right?" Tony asked in a concerned tone, feeling his throat begin to clog up. "That no matter what I'll always be your father and love you." He was cut off before he could continue by the brunette letting out a low grown.

"The jigs up, get out of there." Peter instructed, waving a hand towards his closet while the other attempted to hide his embarrassed expression.

Tony's brows raise in curiosity then shock as out from the closet emerged a man. He was tall, taller then Tony even, with horribly scared skin, visible due to the fact that he wore only pants and hopefully some form of underwear. His eyes where a deep blue, smiling just as wide as he actually grinned, playful and humored, barely a sliver of embarrassment visible.

"Dad, this is Wade, though I suppose you know that already." Peter introduced as his lover gravitated to his side, slipping an arm around the shorters waist.

Tony watched the two, eye's bouncing between the couple, mouth hung open as if to speak. Finally Tony was able to connect the dots and decided to take this as an opportunity.

"Right, great. Good to finally meet you." He said, giving a quick nod toward Wade as the father began to back out of the room. The young couple watched in confusion as Tony kept a smile on his face and blindly reached for the door nob. "Just wanted to make sure we where all open and comfortable with each other. Now that that's out of the way I'll just leave you two be-" Before he could close the door behind him however, a strong arm slid its way around his waist and led him back in, informing him that he wasn't getting out of this one.

* * *

I'll be honest, I'm not super proud of this one but hey, it's done, and maybe someone out there will like it.


End file.
